Help You Say Goodbye
by Herecomesthespecialforces
Summary: Will Charlie get to the Church on time...


In the midday sun Charles runs. Oblivious to glances of passers by at the sight of him in full ceremonial dress rushing through the busy streets of Manchester. He is late. Taking a risk he cuts out onto the side street in front of a car; his hand going up in apology to the driver blaring his horn in annoyance. He needs to get to the City Hall before Georgie gets out of the car. Internally he's praying she will be the stereotypical bride and arrive 5 minutes late. He'd adore her forever if she did that.

His lungs burn in his chest from the exertion of the pace he is keeping up, somewhere in his subconscious making a pact that even though these days he is stuck behind a desk, he has to work on his fitness. He has to make it on time today.

It had all started with a knock at the door. A face not seen for months. Charles had tried at first to quell the unsettled feeling in his gut as she'd stood, wringing her hands and explained why she was there. She'd been dignified; she always had been. There was a kindness in her, a depth most humans didn't have. Elvis had often commented on it. Said she was special. Sometimes Charles had been jealous of the easy way they'd been with each other; after all they hadn't known each other for long but that was Elvis. His friend had the easy going nature, Charles was far more uptight. He knew that. He blamed his upbringing. No one came out of being sent to boarding schools from the age of 8 unscathed. Sometimes he looked at Sam, his young innocent, full of fun child and couldn't comprehend why his parents had been able to send him away. There had always been a part of him which thought he was never enough. Until Molly.

Molly.

The effort of thinking of her causes him to stop, his hands going on his knees whilst he takes in lungfuls of air. It still pains him to think of her, so easily everything could have been different but he can't think of that now.

Checking his watch he realises he has only 2 minutes to get to the front of the Hall, and he is still 2 streets away. Chances are he isn't going to make it. His stomach clenching at the thought of not being there for Georgie's arrival. She doesn't deserve this. Not for the first time he curses Elvis.

One street away. Internally he blames his leg, walking no one would ever guess the damage it had taken over the years, running he was left with an obvious uneven stride which is slowing him down. For the second time he takes his chances with the oncoming traffic, this time feeling the bumper of a car graze against his leg, but it is worth it - finally he can see the impressive facade of the City Hall, relief pushing much needed adrenaline to his heart to allow him to increase the pace. There are no bridal cars yet. He can be waiting for her. Slowly for the second time that day he crumples onto the bottom step. Dropping his head into his hands and remembering this morning:

"_I just wanted to say the best of luck, 'n' I hope you have many happy years together." _

_He'd held onto the frame, more out of surprise at the person he'd opened the door too. Never in a millions year had he thought it would be his ex-wife. For some reason he was hurt, annoyed she'd been able to yet again do the decent thing. Ever since they'd split he'd only been able to pretend she didn't exist. Thinking of her brought back too many memories. Too many regrets. Too many mistakes since. Some he had to live with on a daily basis. _

"_Thank you." He'd whispered, hating the way her presence made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. "But to be honest, I don't need your luck." _

_His reply had been meant as a joke, though now it had left his mouth he realised how cold it sounded. In horror watching Molly's large doe eyes filling with tears, too late mumbling with embarrassment. "I meant, marriage number 3, it's going to take more than luck. That's what I meant." If it had been her who'd got married first, he would have made sure he was out of the country, far enough away he couldn't think of her being with someone else. What a mess he'd made of his life. _

"_Alright." She shrugs, in the way he knows means she's hurt but doesn't want to show it. For a minute all she does is stare at the grey sky. He's wondering if she's said everything she's come to say, when she continues. "Anyway, Elvis 'n' I were havin' a wee chat during the night, 'n' we both think you deserve happiness, 'n' if that's with each other then so be it." Molly took a deep sigh. "He obviously couldn't come and tell you to put your big boy pants on 'n' make this work, so, he sent me instead." _

"_Talking to Elvis Molls, your Nan will be giving you a check up from the neck up." He laughs softly, she always could make him laugh. More than anyone ever before. More than anyone since. But happiness only happens to people who deserve it. Not those who'd made so many mistakes, abandoned too many people and that was what he'd done. _

"_Well he came in a dream, he does that sometimes, it's like he knows I'm alone 'n', well, he said I had to come 'n' make peace with you." _

"_How are you?" He asked, wanting to keep her here and his mind struggling to think of anything original. _

"_Me?" _

_He looked down the street, she'd followed his gaze, a sad smile from her when they finally made eye contact that there could be no one else he could be asking about. _

"_I'm alright." She'd sighed. _

"_Just alright?" _

"_That's okay though, ain't it. Bein' alright?" Molly's nose scrunching up at her own question. _

_Traitorously, Charles heart responded to her, she was still beautiful. Molly was always comfortable in her own skin, not caring if she didn't have time to put on a full face of makeup or the clothes she was wearing weren't this season. The parka she was wearing today was old, he recognised it from the years it had hung in the hallway of their marital home and from the walks they'd taken together when they had some downtime together. He knew what the shiny fabric felt like under his fingers and a ball of nostalgia hurtled into his chest. He knew for a fact she wasn't wearing it to bring back the memories of them together, it still had life in it, wasn't ready to be thrown out, so she wouldn't. Sadly he realised he could bump into her in 10 years and she'd still be wearing it. It wasn't intentional but she was unsettling him. The whole epitome of Molly just screamed to him of happy times, of companionship and of what could have been. "Would you like a cup of tea?" _

"_I don't think that's a good idea. Charles." Her grin was unadulterated cheek. A nod to happier times together. _

"_Why are you here?" He'd asked again, before she left him for the final time ever. _

_A flash of guilt had crossed her face. "Because I hated how we ended, we didn't deserve that. You 'n' I, we were better than that I'll always regret….." _

"_You'll always regret what? What will you regret Molly?" _

_She replied softly. "That we didn't work. I wanted it to work but we didn't." _

"_We're a bit late for this conversation, are we not." _

"_I know, but I wanted you to know, that even after everythin' I'm happy for you. You deserve this." _

_He didn't deserve his wedding today. He'd been weak. Chasing after another woman before his marriage had ended. A typical military husband. It wasn't who he used to be. For the first time that day he sank onto the bottom step, watching his hands entwined together before he looked up at Molly. "You deserve happiness too. I hope you find it." _

_She laughed, the first genuinely happy sound he'd heard from her in years. "I think I'm over men, well bein' in serious relationships with them. I couldn't get married again. Take my hat off to you for bein' brave. Havin' sex, well obviously I want to keep having that." _

"_Too much information Dawes." He groaned. _

"_Shut it James." She giggled, settling herself down beside him and trying not to feel hurt he'd moved a few inches along the cold stone step away from her. "Least you didn't have to be regalled with all the gossip of you shaggin' her on tour." _

_Charles wanted to move back to be closer to her, but the jolt of longing he'd felt when they'd touched had been too much, he didn't want to remember today how good they'd been together. "Fair point." He acknowledged. "You know I never wanted it to end between us either. I got myself into such a predicament with Georgie and I couldn't see a way out." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Because things weren't great with us. Because I'd pushed you away. I needed to feel close to someone and I took it too far, far to far. I chased her, I coerced her into a relationship to make up for it going wrong with you and I got to the stage there was no way you could ever forgive me and I could never ask you to. Christ I could never forgive my-" _

"_Yet here you are on the morning of your wedding day to her." Molly pointedly interrupted. _

"_Yup." _

"_You do love her, don't you?" _

"_It's complicated." _

"_For fuck sake Charles, how can it be bleedin' complicated?" _

_He took his time answering, he'd never said out loud what he knew to be the truth. "If Elvis came back tomorrow, she'd want to be with him." Charles swallowed the lump in his throat, how he wished his mate could turn up today. It would be the perfect wedding present for Georgie; marrying the man she truly loved. And for him, Charles, he was much the same, he took a deep sigh. "If you turned up on my door step on the morning of my wedding and told me that there had been a miracle and somehow, somewhere, in that beautiful heart of yours you still loved me, well I'd want to be with you." _

_Molly bumped her shoulder against him. "Just as well I ain't doin' that then eh?" _

"_Exactly. You're here wishing me all the best and giving me your blessing. Lucky fucking me." _

"_And from Elvis remember, don't forget him." _

"_I could never forget either of you." _

_The weather forecast today was for showers in the morning, bright spells in the afternoon. Charles felt they'd got it the wrong way round. The drops of rain starting to fall from the sky had Molly tipping her face up, her eyes closing against the wet, and as she sighed he knew what she was going to say. _

"_It's time I was going." _

"_Molly, one last thing…" _

"_What Charles?" _

"_Have you got a tardis." _

The car appeared around the corner only seconds later. There was no fancy wedding cars this time. Georgie hadn't wanted that, only the small spray of bluebells on the mercedes badge at the front of the car signalled it was for a bridal party. Charles involvement with the wedding had been minimal - the Lane females had taken over after she'd proposed to him and he'd said yes. It hadn't really come as a surprise, he remembered Elvis telling him the same thing happening the first time around.

"Everything alright Charlie boy?" Max was out of the car first, a smile on his face at the sight of his future son-in-law. When your daughter had been stood up once, there was always the fear it could happen again. "Thought we were gonna' get you inside?"

Charles didn't make eye contact, instead looking into the car. "Slight change of plan Max."

"What would that be?" Max asked, a notion Charles hadn't wanted Georgie to walk in without him. Memories of the wedding that didn't happen still strong in everyone's memory. This time though, his daughter had picked a good one.

When Charles saw what he wanted to see he took a relieved breath. "Georgie."

"Everything alright Charlie?" She asked, smoothing her dress down whilst Marie sorted the long embroidered train. Georgie was a picture perfect bride, the dress designed to show off every flawless curve. Her make up perfection. Even the sun shone on her. Charles leaned forward and tenderly stroked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. Her smile back to him was of happiness.

"We can't do this Georgie." He said softly.

"Charlie what do you mean?"

"Us. It isn't right."

Slowly the smile slides of Georgie's face, she can't comprehend what he was saying. This was Charlie. He adored her, more than she adored him. He was safe.

Grace Lane, stood beside them, her hat blocking out the sun, her hand glancing off her daughters elbow. "What's going on?"

"Charlie?" Georgie pleaded, trying again.

"I'm sorry Georgie."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Neither Georgie or Charles looked at Grace. Georgie too busy searching Charles face for evidence she was getting this all wrong.

"You deserve better than this Georgie. I deserve better than this." He tried, a break in his voice.

"Believe you me, Charlie, you don't deserve better than my daughter. Now get inside and do the decent bloody thing."

Charles ignored Max. "You're still wearing his ring around your neck."

"But you love me."

"Not enough for a lifetime." He said sadly.

"Charlie."

"You cannot be doing this to my daughter. Honest to god I will punch you, and I don't care if I get charged."

"The flowers on the front of the car Georgie… why them?"

"I like them."

"Come on, Georgie, we always said we would be honest with each other. Why those flowers?"

"They were Elvis's favourite." She angrily said.

A crowd was starting to form around them. Charles noticed his parents, his son, standing as innocent by standards. Scrunching his eyes, he tried to get away from the pain of doing this to her. But, he knew he was doing the right thing. "We're not right together Georgie. We're damaged. We just don't know how to be with other people."

"Dad, what's going on?" Charles briefly broke eye contact with Georgie to look over at his son, glancing briefly at his parents, expecting to see disappointment yet he was surprised; it was more like relief.

"Scamp, stay with Granny and Grandpa okay."

"Why you doing this now? Why not last night or… or … when I asked you to marry me? Why now?" Sobbed Georgie.

"Because I thought we'd be okay. I thought we'd be enough for each other." He found himself placing his hand on her shoulder, wanting to console her.

"And why do you suddenly think we're not?"

Georgie was crying now. He hated to see it, but they'd always said they'd be honest with each other. "Because I saw Molly."

"You saw Molly." Georgie angrily wiped the tears from her face, shrugging his hand off. "And what-"

"I realised, if Elvis turned up today you wouldn't want to marry me - you'd want him and I'd understand-"

"He isn't going to turn up though is he. He's dead."

There was no hiding in her words she was levelling blame at Charles for that. It had taken Charles the last few years to come to terms with his mistake being to trust someone else. He hadn't killed his friend himself, he had just been the catalyst.

"Yes. And I'm so, so sorry for that Georgie but I can't be second best, and you can't be second best either and you are. I still love Molly."

The punch from Max, wasn't as painful as he'd expected. He found himself nodding with acceptance whilst he wiped the blood from his nose, fearing his nose was broken. With the list of injuries he'd previously sustained - this was in the insignificant list. "I understand Max. In years to come you will be thankful. Georgie I'll be in touch."

"You will never speak to my daughter again, and you will always regret not marrying my daughter. And you'll be paying for the wedding. And we might sue you." Spat Max.

"Charles. Come on. We'd better get you to the hospital."

His Mum's words were said with resignation, her hand tentatively going around his elbow and pulling him towards her. They had crossed the street before she whispered to him. "You are doing the right thing. Not great timing, but you are doing the right thing. Believe in yourself."

"Dad."

"Yes Sam."

"Does that mean we get to see Molly again?"

"I hope so Sam."

The emergency department was quiet when three generations of the James family made there way to the waiting room. Sitting on an uncomfortable blue chair, Charles took his phone out of his pocket, contemplating what, how to say what he had to say, he'd just thought of the right words when the sound of a clatter had him looking up….

"What the bleedin' hell are you all doin' here?"

"Molly, yay it's Molly."

He couldn't help grinning, if not from the look of surprise on her beautiful face, then from the way Sam had attached himself to her, hugging her. Standing up he walked over to them. Once they'd been a family and though chances of them ever being that close again was minimal, he was free, if she ever found a way to forgive him then he would be here waiting.

"Got a sore one there mate, things get out of hand at the buffet?"

"I didn't get married."

"Max punched him. He told Georgie he still loved you and -."

"Right Sam, too much information."

Molly giggled, mainly for Sam's benefit, the look she was giving Charles was one of confusion.

"There's no pressure on you, don't worry. I only realised what I should have realised years ago. It's only ever been you and it will only ever be you, and if-."

Her finger went to his lips silencing him. "Ditto. Bleedin' Ditto."


End file.
